Aki no Shin
by ari-g
Summary: El amor es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado, es herida que duele y no se siente" Quevedo
1. prologo

N/A: Oi,pues he aquí mi primer intento de seguir en el tiempo de la historia original y solo una pizca de A/U. Espero hacer justicia a los personajes y que les guste. Por cierto "Aki no Shin" significa "Corazón de Otoño" (creo ^.^u)  
  
Disclaimers: nop, Rurouni Kenshin no es mio. T-T  
  
Aki no Shin  
  
Prologo:  
  
"Un día cualquiera"  
  
Era un hermoso día, las aves cantaban y la luz del mediodía se filtraba entre las hojas de otoño dando una hermosa tonalidad de tenues rojos y dorados. Solo una pequeña figura, toda cubierta de un oscuro manto rompía con la armonía de la naturaleza, la presencia caminaba con paso seguro hacia Tokio, más específicamente, el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Hey, cabeza de pollo, deja un poco para los demás!"- gritaba un adolescente de aproximadamente 14 años a un alto joven de ojos castaños que simplemente lo miró y engulló lo que quedaba de la comida del otro. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el adolescente mordió la cabeza del otro y empezó una pelea.  
  
-"Sanozuke! Yahiko!"- ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el reclamo de una joven de larga y oscura cabellera, que sostenía una peligrosa escoba, en cualquier otra persona una escoba parecería inofensiva, pero no en Kaoru Kamiya, en especial si en esos ojos tan azules brillaba esa chispa asesina.- "espero"- empezaron a temblar- "que esa no halla sido toda la comida para el almuerzo que Kenshin preparó"- a los dos se les apareció varias gotitas de sudor.  
  
-"Maa Maa"- decía Kenshin tratando de calmar a la joven de ojos zafiros- "preparé un baño para usted, Kaoru-dono, y luego almorzaremos"  
  
-"De acuerdo"- dijo la joven con un suspiro, mitad enojo, mitad resignación. Que era lo que sentía a estas alturas con el ex-hittokiri y su kaoru-dono. -´ Han pasado casi un año desde el incidente con Enishi, y nada! ´- pensaba la joven mientras hacía su camino hacia el baño. -´ Uno creería que luego de volver de la muerte, el pelirrojo le hubiera dicho por lo menos que la amaba ´- exhaló un suspiro al cerrar la puerta del baño y empezar a despojarse de sus ropas de entrenamiento -´ pero nada ha pasado, todo sigue igual, el mismo Kenshin de siempre, ninguna otra emoción reflejada en su rostro además de su clásica sonrisa de rurouni y sus oros. Tal vez se volvió un poco más paranoico, bueno ya no tanto desde que habían pasado todo este tiempo en relativa paz ´- y sumergiéndose en el agua tibia dijo en voz bajísima. -"Si solo se permitiera ser feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, yo también lo sería"- Porque, después de todo, lo amaba, y quería más que nada que por una sola vez sonriera por él mismo y no por los demás. Ella se contentaría con eso, aunque significara no poder tenerlo nunca. Había aprendido, de la mala manera, lo que los celos con obsesión pueden llegar a causar. -´ solo daño, dolor y destrucción ´- se dijo a si misma al emerger del agua y llevar una mano a su cadera, donde se podía apreciar un tatuaje, entre jazmines se veía una red de araña y una diminuta araña, como al acecho en uno de los jazmines. Era hermoso, pero a la vez guardaba un mensaje, los jazmines simbolizaban belleza, la tela de araña, belleza y peligro, y la araña muerte. ´ Belleza que trae muerte ´ ese había sido el destino de sus ancestros femeninos desde hacía siglos, su madre rompió con esa tradición al enamorarse y dejar a un lado sus armas, pero eso no impidió que le enseñara todo lo referente a su estilo de pelea, secretos, poderes y tradición a su hija, su madre había dicho, -"Será tu elección, Kao-chan. Pero para poder elegir, debes conocer ambos lados de la moneda"- Y había hecho su elección, le costó varios tropiezos, pero la había hecho.  
  
*-*-*  
  
- "¿Has entendido?"- decía una voz grave y un tanto escalofriante  
  
-"Si, señor"- respondió el lacayo y con una leve inclinación se retiró de la habitación. Luego de que su sirviente se retirara, el dueño de aquella voz extrajo de un gaveta un retrato de una hermosa joven de piel blanca como nieve, oscuros cabellos, labios naturalmente rosa oscuro y unos ojos de un azul tan profundo que parecían succionarte  
  
-"Pronto... pronto serás mía"- dijo mientras acariciaba el retrato. Y tira una cuchilla a otro retrato colgado en la pared, el retrato de un joven de helada mirada gris.-"Y tu me la pagarás"  
  
N/A: Pues, todo comentario es bien recibido.  
  
Love you minna-sama  
  
ari-g 


	2. capitulo primero

N/A: y bueno aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Y a todos quienes dejaron un review, Gracias, hacen que mi día se ilumine.  
  
Disclaimers: nop, ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen, pero si son míos los personajes inventados, jijiji.  
  
Aki no Shin  
  
Capítulo primero  
  
"cartas"  
  
-"Así que recibiste esto"- preguntó un hombre ya mayor observando el pequeño papel que tenía en las manos que decía:  
  
Aoshi Shinomori:  
  
Pronto perderás algo importante. La venganza está cerca.  
  
Shintara Toshi.  
  
-"Aa"- contestó un apuesto joven de ojos grises, mientras bebía un poco de té- "Iré a Tokio"  
  
-"A buscar a Misao"- dijo Jiya con un suspiro.  
  
-"Ya no es seguro para ella"- con esto Aoshi bajo su taza de té y se dispuso a salir.  
  
-"FiiiiiiiiFiiiiiiii. En unas horas llegaremos a Tokio"- el silbato y aviso trajo al alto joven de vuelta al presente. Por las ventanillas del tren se podía ver el monte Fuji lo cual era el motivo de que centenar de niños se arrimaran por ellas a observarlo, un niño en particular, con enormes ojos esmeraldas trajo a su memoria otra mirada verde. Cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que casi se corta con las uñas, Aoshi se juró a si mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Misao, así sea lo último que haga.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Mmmnn"- decía una joven de enormes ojos azules-"Delicioso Kenshin"  
  
-"Me alegro que le guste Kaoru-dono"- respondió el pelirrojo  
  
-"Hey, ¿y que hay de mi?"- todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz.  
  
-"¿Misao?"- preguntó Kaoru avanzando hacia la pequeña figura toda cubierta de un manto oscuro.  
  
-"Pues si"- respondió Misao despojándose del abrigo-"Lamento haber venido sin avisarles, pero... bueno, quería darles una sorpresa"  
  
-"Bienvenida entonces"-decía Kaoru con un sonrisa al hacerse a un lado para darle paso.-"Llegas a tiempo para el almuerzo"  
  
-"Gracias"- y con esto continuaron almorzando.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kaoru se encontraba ya camino a su habitación recordando su conversación con Misao al dejarla en su cuarto para dormir. Lo único que había sacado en claro de la joven ninja después de una conversación que duró casi hasta media noche es que no quería hablar sobre la razón de su visita y que esta probablemente tenía que ver con Aoshi Shinomori. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de su habitación.-'Tal vez abuela tenía razón y el amor solo sabe lastimar'- justo en ese instante una cuchilla surcó el aire, por un segundo los ojos azules de la joven se entrecerraron y helaron, girando sobre sí capturó la cuchilla. No era cualquier puñal, la cuchilla era negra con adornos grabados en rojo, tenía en el mango un papel que Kaoru despegó y decía:  
  
Mi mariposa nocturna:  
  
Te encontré. Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre, ahora. Por cierto,  
siempre supe que tenías cierta hebra maternal y buen gusto, lindas  
niñas.  
  
No faltes. Ni te hagas la lista  
  
-"Demonios"- maldijo en voz baja la joven de ahora mirada más que helada, a la vez que entraba a su cuarto. Una vez adentro rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un vestido estilo chino de seda negra con adornos en rojo. Se desvistió y se puso el vestido, siempre con la mirada helada. El traje le llegaba hasta el tobillo y tenía un tajo a cada lado hasta sus caderas para permitir movimiento, luego tomó una larga cinta roja y se la puso a la cintura, en el borde de la cinta se podía ver bordado el mismo diseño que en la espalda del vestido, entre unos bellos jazmines una tela de araña y la araña aguardando a su víctima en uno de los jazmines. Con otra cinta roja se alzó el cabello en un semi rodete en el que colocó dos finos puñales. Luego se puso unas botas que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla en las que colocó dos sais* y por último una katana** en su cinto. Y tomando un pedazo de papel garabateó una nota diciendo que fue de compras y que no la esperen para cenar porque luego tendría que hacer algunos trámites y que no se preocupen.  
  
-"Discúlpenme, pero no puedo arriesgar el perder a ninguno de ustedes"- murmuró la joven con tristeza en los ojos y con esto se perdió en las sombras.  
  
N/A: dejen saber su opinión, ti?  
  
Vocabulario:  
  
*Sai: son como tridentes pequeños.  
  
**Katana: espada japonesa.  
  
ari-g 


	3. capitulo segundo

Aki no Shin  
  
Capítulo segundo  
  
"y así comienza"  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de otoño, todo olía a cambio, tierra húmeda y bosque. Todo daba a entender que sería un día bello. -'¿Entonces porque este sentimiento de que algo malo está punto de pasar no me abandona?'- era lo que Kenshin se preguntaba. Se había despertado a eso de media noche como sintiendo una amenaza, pero luego escuchó mejor y se dio cuenta de que eran solo Kaoru-dono y Misao hablando, se dijo así mismo que se estaba volviendo paranoico y volvió a dormir. Bueno no tanto porque se despertó de nuevo con los primeros rayos del sol, se levantó a hacer el desayuno, y ahora iba en camino a despertar a Kaoru.  
  
-"Kaoru-dono, ¿ya despertó?"- preguntó educadamente el joven pelirrojo golpeando suavemente la puerta, como no hubo respuesta volvió a golpear después de una pausa.-"Kaoru-dono voy a entrar"- pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie.- "No entres pánico"- se dijo a si mismo y luego su vista entrenada captó un pequeño papel sobre el futon*. Luego de leerlo se dijo a sí mismo-'ves no había razón para asustarse, solo fue de compras, seguramente a traer algo para dar una bienvenida a Misao-dono'- "pero entonces porque no la sentí irse"-continuo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  
  
-"¿Himura?"- la suave voz lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.  
  
-"Si Misao-dono?"  
  
-"¿Y Kaoru?"  
  
-"Kaoru-dono salió a hacer algunas compras y a hacer unos trámites. Estará fuera todo el día"  
  
-"Oh, lástima, me hubiera gustado acompañarla"  
  
-"Si, pero Kaoru-dono sabe cuidarse por si misma."- 'ojalá pudiera creérmelo'-"vamos, el desayuno ya está listo"- dijo el pelirrojo ya caminando hacia el comedor.  
  
-"Hey, Himura"  
  
-"Hai**"- Kenshin dio la vuelta, haciendo que el sol se reflejara en su cabellera, haciendo que parezca fuego.  
  
-"Nunca has pensado en una carrera como cocinero en el Aoyia. Apuesto que te verías muy bien con el uniforme. JiJijiji"- kenshin podría jurar que unas orejas y cola de comadreja le aparecieron a la pequeña joven de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
-"orororo"- decía el rurouni con una imagen mental de él mismo en un uniforme parecido al de Tsubame.- 'Ni siquiera lo pienses rurouni'- fue la voz de Battousai en su cabeza haciendo desaparecer la imagen mental.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Personas de todas la edades y tamaños se amontonaban para recibir a sus seres queridos que llegaban en el tren que acaba de detenerse. Solo un apuesto joven bajaba con una mirada helada que hacía que las personas le dieran paso apartándose. Avanzaba con paso seguro hasta que algo lo detuvo, un niño vestido con ropas chinas que lo miraba fijamente.  
  
-"Shinomori-san"- saludó con una leve reverencia.- "Shintara-sama le envía esto"- dijo pasándole una nota en la que Aoshi leyó, no con gusto.  
  
Te espero en el Parque Ueno. El niño te guiará. No intentes nada, o de lo contrario el Dojo Kamiya dejará de existir junto con todos sus habitantes y eso incluye a una joven de hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
Con una mirada y una corta inclinación de cabeza, el ex-okashira siguió al niño a través de la multitud.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Una hermosa joven sentada en una alta rama de un árbol observaba a su alrededor con la mirada azul llena de infinito. El Parque Ueno, que en primavera se llenaba de pétalos de sakura, hoy a comienzos de otoño se encontraba cubierto de hojas rojas, doradas y marrones, algunas caían lentamente hasta rozar el suelo. La joven tomó en una de sus blancas manos una hoja de alce ya casi roja que había caído sobre la negra seda de traje y dejó su memoria viajar a la noche anterior.  
  
--------Flash Back---------  
  
La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro, rodeada de un aro rojo. -'Señal de que habrá problemas'- se dijo a si misma. -'no que necesite mirar la luna par saber eso'-siguió la joven al ver que un alto hombre se acercaba.  
  
-"Yen Die***"- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras y acercándose a la joven vestida de negro y rojo.  
  
-"Shintara Toshi"- respondió Kaoru en un casi gruñido y llevando la mano izquierda a la funda de su espada lista para cualquier cosa.  
  
-"ttti tti."- decía el alto hombre de larga cabellera castaño oscuro moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro-"Ahora, querida, no hay necesidad de violencia alguna"  
  
-"¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?"  
  
-"Los Cuatro Dragones"- respondió Shintara con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos negros.  
  
-"Los Cuatro Dragones, por supuesto, los tengo justo aquí, querido"- uno prácticamente podía ver la peligrosa aura que envolvía a Kaoru-"Sabes perfectamente que obtener los cinco dragones es imposible, aun con mis poderes"  
  
-"No si tienes motivación y un poco de ayuda"- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el apuesto rostro del malvado hombre- "a menos claro, que quieras ver tu precioso dojo en llamas junto con tus amigos"  
  
Por un momento Kaoru consideró la idea de lanzarse al ataque y destrozar al maldito, pero sabía perfectamente que sería inútil cuando este ni siquiera era el verdadero Toshi, si no una proyección astral, el muy cobarde ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentarla en persona. No después de casi acabó con él, ahora Kaoru pensaba que talvez Saito tenía razón, hay que acabar con el mal, pronto y definitivamente. Personas, si se le puede llamar así, como Shintara Toshi no merecen piedad, eso lo sabía ahora. Pero no nada más que hacer que seguirle la corriente.-'por ahora'  
  
-"¿Qué clase de ayuda?"- dijo Kaoru con la mirada aun helada.  
  
-"Lo sabrás al amanecer, Koishi****"- dijo la proyección acercándose a la joven hasta acariciar su mejilla-"mientras, descansa"- y aspirando el aroma de jazmines desapareció dejando a una furiosa Kaoru. Que dando la vuelta, busco hasta encontrar una rama que se viera cómoda y desde la cual pudiera observar todo lo que pasaba debajo sin ser vista. Y ahí había más dormitado que dormido y desde el amanecer se entretuvo viendo las hojas jugar con el viento.  
  
-----Fin del Flash Back-----  
  
Unos pasos la hicieron volver a la realidad y ocultándose aun más entre ramas y bajando su ki al mínimo observó lo que ocurría debajo.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori avanzaba con paso decidido entre la lluvia de hojas tras el pequeño niño, del que sospechaba desde un principio que no era, precisamente un inocente niño, ni siquiera era humano.  
  
-"Ya llegamos."- dijo el niño dándose la vuelta para ponerse de frente al alto hombre de mirada gris. Y dando una pequeña reverencia se convirtió en un enorme grifo dispuesto a atacar al orgulloso ex-okashira, quien de un salto esquivó el ataque, pero ni siquiera había aterrizado cuando el engendro ya se disponía a volver atacar, pero fue detenido por una cuchilla que lo clavó a un árbol cercano. Sin perder un instante Aoshi ya sabía que hacer, de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su largo abrigo sacó un pedazo de papel con unos signos extraño y lo arrojó al grifo que enseguida desapareció dejando caer al suelo la cuchilla negra con mango rojo. Aoshi observó como una joven vestida en un traje chino de seda negra y roja avanzó a recoger la cuchilla que luego colocó entre su oscuro cabello. Como tenía la cabeza agachada los largos mechones le cubrían el rostro, impidiendo al alto joven identificarla, aunque sentía un aura familiar.  
  
-"Bravo, bravo"- la oscura voz llamó la atención a ambos jóvenes.-"Sabía que harían un buen equipo"  
  
-"Shintara Toshi"- la forma en como Aoshi pronunció el nombre del otro hombre podría haber congelado el infierno mismo.  
  
-"Déjame adivinar"- decía el hombre de ojos azabache mientras ponía ambas mano bajo su mentón como reflexionando-"¿Quieres saber que es lo quiero de ti?"- siguió, ahora con una sonrisa burlona, que Aoshi no podía esperar a borrar de ese rostro-"Es muy sencillo, ayudaras a mi mariposa aquí presente"- con esto señalo a Kaoru que seguía con la cabeza gacha y los puños tan apretados que casi se corta la piel con las uñas. Aoshi solo la miró de reojo-"a traerme los Cuatro Dragones. No olvides que puedo perfectamente mandar un ejercito de criaturas a acabar con el Dojo Kamiya"- ahora era el alto joven quien cerraba los puños con fuerza compulsiva.  
  
-"Con cual empezamos"- Aoshi volteó sorprendido al escuchar la melodiosa voz y vio que la joven que ahora había levantado la cabeza dejando ver su bonito rostro era nada menos que Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
-"Con el del agua"- la sonrisa burlona de Shintara aumentó al ver la sorpresa del frío oniwawanshu.-"Así que perfeccionaste tan bien tu técnica de bajar el ki, que ni siquiera Shinomori pudo ver a través de ella. Te felicito querida, eres excepcional"- y haciendo un chasquido con los dedos apareció de la nada un viejo pergamino-"En este pergamino encontrarán la forma de llegar al primer dragón. Nos vemos"- con esto último despareció.  
  
-"Te importaría explicar esto, Kamiya-san"- decía el alto joven mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de la pequeña joven. Siempre supo, desde la primera vez que la vio, que era 'especial' por ponerlo de alguna manera, después de todo, aquella vez en Kyoto fue quien realmente lo detuvo, quien en cierta forma le hizo ver en lo que realmente se había convertido. Ese día hubo algo en ella que lo hizo retirarse.- 'creo que ahora se lo que fue'- entrecerrando los ojos se dijo a sí mismo-'tal vez no es la inocente chiquilla que todos creen que es'  
  
-"Es una larga historia"- dijo la bella joven y con un suspiro se puso a revisar el pergamino.  
  
-"Supongo que tenemos que ir al este"- comentó Aoshi levantando una fina ceja.  
  
-"Así es"- confirmó Kaoru plegando el pergamino y pasándoselo a Aoshi.- "Será mejor que tú lo guardes"- y con esto ambos se pusieron en camino.  
  
N/A: bueno, que piensan.  
  
Vocabulario:  
  
*Futon: cama japonesa, parecida a una bolsa de dormir.  
  
**Hai: Si (en forma formal)  
  
***Yen Die: Mariposa Nocturna en chino  
  
****Koishi: querida, amada.  
  
ari-g 


	4. capítulo tercero

Aki no Shin  
  
Capítulo tercero:  
  
"al este"  
  
Kenshin:  
Surgieron asuntos inesperados que me retendrán lejos más de lo previsto, lamento no haber podido despedirme. Te encargo el dojo y las lecciones de Yahiko, en el dojo encontrarás un libro con todas la técnicas de Kamiya Kashin justo debajo de la espada de mi padre. Por favor discúlpame con Misao y con los demás. Volveré lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes.  
  
Los quiero a todos. Cuídense  
Kaoru  
  
-"Listo"-dijo una pequeña joven al meter la carta que acababa de terminar en un sobre con la dirección del Dojo Kamiya. Luego, diciendo unas cuantas palabras el sobre desapareció en el aire. -"¿No piensas escribir algo también?"-pregunto a su silencioso acompañante, quien solo la miró de reojo por instante para luego volver a mirar el camino.  
  
-"No debemos perder tiempo"- fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
-"¿Sabes?, no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo el enviar una carta a Misao para darle a entender que por lo menos te importa el que esté bien o no"- la frialdad del alto joven empezaba a acabar con la limitada paciencia de Kaoru-"Además, estoy casi segura de que tu eres la razón por la que ella fue a dar a Tokio con la mirada casi sin brillo"  
  
-"No hables de lo que no sabes nada"- fue la helada respuesta de Aoshi-"No recuerdo que nunca mencionaras tus 'excepcionales' talentos"  
  
-"Tampoco recuerdo haberte oído hablar sobre los tuyos"- chispas se podían distinguir en su mirada color índigo. Aoshi simplemente sacó otro de esos raros trozos alargados de papel con extraños símbolos, pronunció unas cuantas palabras y apareció frente a ellos una nube a la que ambos subieron en tenso silencio.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Hey Kenshin, ¿y busu*? ¿aun no se despertó?"-preguntó Yahiko a la vez que engullía la comida.  
  
-"Salió a hacer unas compras y unos trámites"  
  
-"Enano, no eres el único con hambre aquí!"  
  
-"¿A quien llamas enano, cabeza de pollo!?"  
  
-"¿A quien más? Yahiko-CHAN"  
  
-"No soy NINGUN CHAN!"- y así empezó la pelea matutina en el Dojo Kamiya, con Kenshin haciendo mitad 'maa-maa'** y oro*** de fondo. Hasta que:  
  
-"Hey! Comadreja trae eso para acá!"- Sanosuke se acaba de percatar que durante su 'diferencia de opiniones' con Yahiko, Misao había hurtado su parte del desayuno.  
  
-"Que no soy ninguna comadreja, Tori-atama****"- ahora la pelea era entre Sano y Misao. Un golpe en la puerta fue la perfecta excusa de Kenshin para librarse de recibir algún golpe por estar en la zona de fuego.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Disculpe la pregunta, Señor. ¿Pero como sabe que ni Kamiya ni Shinomori lo traicionarán?"- decía un joven de ojos casi trasparentes.  
  
-"Simple, los tengo amenazados con lo que más aprecian en la vida, y saben que antes de que puedan llegar siquiera a rozarme todos ellos estarán muertos."- respondió Shintara Toshi bebiendo un poco de sake-"Además tienen algo que yo hace mucho perdí"  
  
-"¿Qué?  
  
-"Honor"- fue la respuesta del alto hombre de ojos negros.-"Honor, Seiya"  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Bueno, según el pergamino debemos estar cerca"- decía una joven de piel blanquísima. Al no recibir respuesta alguna soltó un suspiro de resignación. Después de unas horas de viaje en total silencio había decidido que era inútil intentar obtener respuesta del bloque de hielo que se encontraba a su lado sentado, al igual que ella, sobre una nube que surcaba los cielos a una velocidad impresionante.  
  
-"Necesitaremos primero liberarlo y luego volver a capturarlo para poder llevarlo"- habló por fin el ex-okashira, casi haciendo saltar a la joven de la sorpresa.-"Lo mejor para capturarlo será acorralarlo y luego congelarlo"  
  
-"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"-murmuró Kaoru  
  
-"Yo me encargo de acorralarlo. Tu lo congelarás."  
  
-"De acuerdo"  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"¿Y no dice que clase de asuntos?"- inquirió una pequeña joven con los ojos esmeralda brillando de una mezcla de curiosidad, enojo y asombro.  
  
-"Iie*****"- respondió el ex-battousai con el ceño fruncido-"Solo dice que son inesperados, de gozaru ka******"  
  
-"Demonios, ¿dónde podrá estar Jou-chan******?"- preguntó Sano con un toque de preocupación en su voz grave.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Llegamos"- dijo Aoshi entornando sus ojos grises en dirección a una cascada detrás de la cual se encontraba una cueva donde encontrarían a su primer desafío.  
  
N/A: jajaja, es la una de la madruga y sigo escribiendo, mañana tengo clases y no quiero ir!!! Tengo química, odio química. @.@ me estoy volviendo loca, ¿no lo creen? ari agradece todas la críticas constructivas, comentarios y todo lo que tengan por decir.  
  
Vocabulario:  
  
*busu: apodo de Yahiko para Kaoru. Significa algo así como 'vieja bruja' (¿alguien más opina que el pequeño necesita una visita al oculista?)  
  
**maa-maa: es como decir 'calma, calma' generalmente lo dice Kenshin  
  
***oro: palabra que utiliza Kenshin cuando algo lo sorprende o quiere aparentar que no entiende.  
  
****Tori-atama: 'cabeza de pollo' apodo para Sanosuke  
  
*****Iie: negación  
  
******de gozaru ka: no tiene traducción literaria, es como:  
  
"Dijo que si, eso dijo" generalmente lo usa solo Kenshin.  
  
******Jou-chan: apodo de Sano para Kaoru, significa algo así como 'pequeña dama'  
  
ari-g 


End file.
